It Took Them Twenty Six Letters
by Potato Jam 7
Summary: It took Travis and Katie twenty six letters to fall in love, but they did. An ABC Tratie story! :)
1. A is for Anger Management

**Hello peoples! Well, I figured since I love tratie so much, I might as well write a multi chap about it:) Don't worry, I won't stop the one shots….one shots rule! Anyway, on with this author's note.**

**This is an ABC tratie fic, so there'll be twenty six chapters total! Enjoy, and review:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians….not yet at least! MWAHAHAHA! Ok, just kidding;) **

A is for Anger Management

_Stupid. . I. Hate. His. Guts._

These were the thoughts running through Katie Gardner's mind as she stalked across the grass to the Hermes cabin. That Travis Stoll! He'd had the nerve to come and put Easter bunnies-_chocolate_ Easter bunnies!- on the roof of the Demeter cabin. The Demeter kids had all worked long and hard throughout the spring to grow the grass to the perfect length , making sure that each individual blade was the exact shade of vibrant green, and now it had all turned into a messy, sticky, chocolate covered mess-all because of the Stoll brothers.

Even though both of them had been in on it, Katie knew it was mostly Travis's fault. Travis was the older one, the ringleader, the bad example. He was always the one out to annoy her. Katie was never exactly sure why. She had never done anything to _him_. So why was he always targeting her?

Angrily, Katie kicked a rock with her Converse-clad foot, sending it right to the feet of…

Travis Stoll.

_Ugh. That stupid moron. I'll give him a piece of my mind_! Katie thought as she turned to face him.

"Ooooh! Somebody's mad!" Travis said, a permanent smirk plastered onto his face. His arched eyebrows were even more arched today than usual, giving him an impish look.

"Shut up!" Katie seethed. "What is your problem?! Why are you always pranking my cabin, Stoll? I never did anything to _you_!" Katie's voice was just below a whisper. She was so mad, her teeth were clenched.

"Whoa, Gardner! Now tell me, babe, why exactly are you pissed off at me?!" Calling random girls 'babe' had always been one of Travis's favorite pastimes, or so it seemed to Katie.

"Don't call me babe!" Katie's voice escalated. "And I think we both know why you're mad at me." Katie tried hard to make her voice level again, but it was hard when she practically wanted to chop of Travis Stoll's head. Or maybe whack is butt with a hot frying pan. That sounded good.

"Ok, fine, Katie, babe, whatever. Still, I have no idea what you're talking about." Travis gave her a huge, innocent smile. Katie wasn't that dumb.

"THE BUNNIES ON MY ROOF YOU IDIOT!" she screeched. "WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME?!" Katie stomped her foot in the grass, hard. She knew she had just snapped, and screamed loud enough for everyone at camp to hear, but she honestly didn't care. She needed to give Travis a piece of her mind.

"Whoa, Ok then. You know what I think you need?"

"What?" asked Katie flatly. She didn't want to put up with Travis Stoll for another minute. In fact, she wanted to banish him from the face of the Earth right now.

"Hmm…wait..hold it….what do you need?...aha! Anger management classes! Yeah, that's it! Anger management classes!" Travis exclaimed.

Katie crossed her arms. "I'm not psycho or anything. I can control my anger just fine." She tried to say it with a level, strong voice, but she couldn't help but raise her voice a little at the end. That Travis Stoll just made her so mad!

"Oh really?" Travis asked, grin returning to his face. His blue eyes sparkled mischievously, and he twirled a lock of his curly brown hair. _Oh gods. What's he up to now? _ Was all that Katie could think.

As Katie stood stock still, Travis snaked his arm around her shoulders. Katie gritted her teeth. _ . Crack!_

"Hey babe," Travis whispered seductively in her ear. Katie balled her hands into fists. _Pervert_.

"Can I kiss you?" Travis asked in his normal, whiny, annoying voice, lopsided grin still on his face. Katie couldn't take it anymore. She swung her balled fist forward and…

Punched Travis in the groin!

"Ow! What the Hades?!" Travis curled up into fetal position, rocking back and forth in the grass, mouth in a huge "O" from astonishment. He knew Katie got mad easily, but he didn't know it could come to _this_.

Katie smirked, proud of her work. "Take that you pervert," she said.

"Ouch. Must. Get. Katie. Anger. Management. Classes. Or Else. She'll. Kill. Me. Soon!" Travis gasped.

Katie smirked. "You're right about the last part," she said.

**I think the ending could've been better…I also could've used something more original than the classic chocolate Easter bunnies scene…oh well! Hang around for B peoples!**

**Anyone who reviews will get a virtual cupcake:)! Have an awesome weekend!**


	2. B is for Bodysuit

**Back with chapter two! Thanks a bajillion to all you followers, favoriters (not a word:)), and reviewers! Now it's time for chapter two….**

B is for Bodysuit

Travis Stoll was lying on his bead, rubbing his eyes. His day was not going well.

Earlier that morning, he had tried to flirt with the love of his lif-uh, a sort of cute girl named Katie Gardner, and she had totally rejected to him. Travis had never before met a girl who was totally immune to flirting, except for Katie. So of course Travis, who-kind-of-sort-of-maybe wanted Katie to be his girl, had to think up some crazy plan to make Katie like him back.

"Yo, Connor!" Travis called his brother from across the room.

"Um...yeah?" Connor looked up from flexing his nonexistent muscles.

"How do you get girls to like you? More specifically, a girl. Like, when I say, _a girl,_ I mean _Katie Gardner_."

Connor, being only thirteen, had not yet discovered the joys ofgirls. "I don't know. I'm busy. Google it or something!"

"You think Google would actually have something on how to get girls who garden to like pranksters?" Travis said incredulously.

"The Internet's a big place," Connor said solemnly, using all of his effort to get a teeny weeny muscle to pop up.

"Dude! I'm serious! I need this girl! Now will you stop trying to flex your muscles that you don't even have, and HELP ME!" Travis said, in an urgent tone. Why wouldn't Connor cooperate? Connor was his second hand man, his assistant, his bro, his partner in crime, and everything else in between. He was _supposed_ to help Travis.

"Fine, fine, whatever. OK, so you know how sometimes the thing you think makes you unattractive is actually attractive? Like, you know how Percy's really dumb? Well, Annabeth likes that about him. So maybe it could work like that with you and Katie."

"Yeah…but the only problem is that I'm perfect. There's nothing wrong with me!"

Connor rolled his eyes. "Psych," Connor muttered under his breath. Fortunately, Travis didn't hear him.

"Hey! But what of I made myself _unattractive_? Like, reverse psychology."

"Ummm…" . Even though Connor knew little about girls, what he _did_ know included that girls _do not_ like unattractive boys. He didn't really want to burst his brother's bubble, though, and it would be kind of fun to watch his brother make a total fool of himself. "Ooook," Connor said, a smile slowly spreading across his face as he thought of all of the crazy get ups Travis would wear to be 'unnattractive'.

"Great! I knew you would be in, bro! So, first we need pink."

"Pink what?"

"A pink body suit."

Connor stifled a laugh. "On it, dude."

"And mud."

'"Mud?"

"Loads of mud. And ladies deodorant."

"Ummm…why?"

"You'll see, you'll see." Connor felt a small shiver creep up his spine. _Pink body suits? Mud? Ladies deodorant? I _don't_ think I want to find out_.

OoOoOoO

"Ready yet?" Connor asked his brother from outside the Camp bathroom.

"Almost….urgh….there….uh…WHAT FREAKIN' SIZE IS THIS BODY SUIT?!"

"Um, kids medium, I think. Sorry, it was the only one I could find," Connor replied.

"What the fudge?! Don't they know that teenagers need pink body suits too?!"

"Yep, it's just every day you see a fourteen year old boy walking around in a pink body suit," Connor muttered sarcastically.

"Wait! Ok, I got it on now! Mud, please?" A miniscule crack opened in the stall, and Travis's skinny arm, now clad in pink nylon, poked out. Connor heaved a large bucket of mud into his hands.

"Thanks, bro," Travis said. For the next five minutes, Connor heard the steady sloshing of wet mud being patted onto his body suit.

Suddenly, the doorknob turned, and out came-

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Connor yelled. Panting, he crouched in the corner, and clutched the trash can for his dear life. "What. The. Fudge?!"

"Chill, bro, it's just me!" the pink body suited thing, aka Travis, said. "Was it unattractive enough?"

"Oh…yeah…definitely," Connor said, blue eyes wide in terror. He couldn't believe that _this thing_ was his brother. Truth to be told, Connor was scared out of his mind. The color pink was scary enough itself. Then a bodysuit? And weird splotches of mud? And the faint smell of powder fresh deodorant? A shiver traveled throughout his body.

"Great! Now where you do you think Gardener is?"

"The strawberry fields, duh," Connor said, trying to make his voice sound firm. Instead, it came out shaky, reflecting his fear.

"To the strawberry fields we go!" Travis said, and set off jauntily for the strawberry fields. Connor sucked his teeth, but followed anyway.

The walk to the strawberry fields took only about five minutes, but it was an excruciating five minutes for Connor. He tried to look down, to avoid looking at his pink bodysuited brother ahead, but it was like a freakshow attraction-you just have to look. And every time he looked, Connor got even more creeped out. _If I have nightmares tonight, it's all Travis's fault_, he thought.

"Hey! There she is!" Travis said excitedly, pointing ahead at Katie Gardner, who was crouched over a strawberry plant. Connor could've sworn he saw Travis's eyes sparkle, and the last time he saw that was when he got a marshmallow shooter for his ninth birthday.

Travis jogged over to Katie, while Connor hid behind a tree. Connor crossed his fingers that this would turn out OK for Travis.

"Hey! Katie Potatie!"

"Don't call me that! And, what do you want _now_?!" Katie asked irritably, not looking up from her plants. _Please don't look up, please don't look up, please don't look up_, Connor prayed. Somehow, he knew, that like all of Travis's other escapades to get Katie to like him, this wouldn't end well.

And of course, Katie looked up. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed, pure terror in her eyes. Connor grimaced and closed his eyes. He knew what was about to come next-

_WHACK!_

"Hey!"

_THUMP!_

"Mrggphhh." The soft thumping of Katie's footsteps running away let Connor know that he could come out now.

"Umm, you OK, bro?" Connor asked when he approached Travis. He couldn't be sure what was wrong with him, since he was covered entirely with his pink body suit, but judging by the way Travis was clutching his head, things were definitely not good.

"She whacked me! With a rake, I think!"

"Ouch."

"You got that part right. I don't think she likes bodysuits."

"Yeah. Definitely"

"I think I'm just going to stick to flirting from now on."

"That sounds good."

At that moment, Travis Stoll swore that he would NEVER EVER wear a body suit, especially if it was a pink bodysuit.

**There's chapter two! Sorry if most of it was from Connor's POV, I kind of wanted to do Tratie from an outsider. Actually, there wasn't that much Tratie in this chapter, but, trust me, I have LOADS of tratie planned for the next chapter!:D**

**Remember to review, and NEVER EVER WEAR A PINK BODY SUIT! ;D**


	3. C is for Comfort

**I am so sorry for the insanely long wait for Chapter three. I've had finals, standardized testing, soccer and track, homework, student council, and nearly everything in between during the last two months, so it was hard to update fast:/ The good part is that summer's almost here, and I'm doing close to nothing so I'll have plenty of time to update and post more oneshots! :D**

**Anyway, here's chapter three! There's WAY more tratie than in chapter two….**

C is for Comfort

Katie felt broken.

Broken up all over, like she was a vase, shattered to pieces, and no amount of heavy duty super glue could ever put her back together again. She felt like a part of her was missing, and a part of her was-her dad.

He had died yesterday. It had been a calm , cool day when Katie got the news. It had been a good day so far; the weather was nice, the sun was out, Travis Stoll wasn't annoying her, and she was doing what she loved most-gardening. As she pulled the last weed from the small flowerbed in front of the Demeter Cabin, Chiron tapped her on the shoulder and broke the bad news.

Throughout yesterday, she didn't feel anything. She was somber, she was sad, she didn't talk, but a large part of Katie didn't believe that it was real. How could her dad, who had been perfectly alive with no illness, sickness, or fatigue, have just died today? It all seemed like one big misunderstanding, and Katie was almost postitive that Chiron had heard the message wrong.

That night, she snuck out of her cabin, and called her dad's office from a payphone a mile from Camp Half Blood. There was no response. Realizing that she was hungry, she turned the corner to the Seven Eleven, bought a bag of sour skittles (she only ate junk food when she was stressed or worried). She also picked up a newspaper on her way out, partly because it was only a quarter, an partly because she wanted to find out what was going on in the mortal world. Maybe there was something there that could explain her father's disappearance. Katie knew he most certainly did not die, which left only the option of mysterious disappearance. _Probably captured by monsters_, she thought, _we'll send a quest and get him back in no time_.

She was flipping through the obituaries, when something caught her eye. That face-it was her dad's. That name- _Steve Gardner_- it was her dad's. And as she read the description, she saw it was in fact her dad. Line by line, the tears started coming. More and more tears until the words all blurred together and Katie didn't care. She didn't. He was gone, that was all that mattered. She didn't need to know the little details of the car crash, she didn't care. And somehow, through all the tears, wails, pain and sobs of it all, Katie managed to walk herself home.

Here she was, now, sitting around feeling sorry for herself. Katie constantly scolded herself, because she did not like to sit around feeling sorry for herself. She found it to be a waste of time, but she couldn't think of anything better to do. All she wanted to was sit around and cry. All she wanted was some peace and quiet….

"KATIE?! KATIE POTATIE?! KATIE KAT?! Oh, gods, Connor where is she? How can I pull a prank without my victim?!"

Katie let out an exasperated sigh, and buried her face in a pillow. That voice she knew so well-it belonged to Travis Stoll, who was always determined to make her life miserable.

She heard a muffled "No idea" from Connor, and then she heard footsteps approaching her cabin. Katie groaned. The last thing she needed was Travis Stoll.

"Hey Kaaaaatie! Katie! Oh, there you are! Hey Katie? What's wrong?" Travis tried to peek around her to see her face.

"Go away."

"What's wrong though?" Travis whined. Katie groaned.

"In case you haven't noticed, Travis Stoll, I am in the middle of grieving the loss of my amazing dad, who is a waaaay better person than you'll ever be. So please shut up, and leave, thank you very much."

"Do you want a hug?" asked Travis cautiously.

"No. Not from you, at least."

"Ouch. That hurt."

"I hope it did."

"You are so mean Katie."

"I'm in pain."

"I'm in pain too. My head still hurts from when you whacked me with a rake!"

The corner of Katie's lips turned up slightly as she remembered Travis dressed in a hot pink bodysuit. She quickly forced them down though, because she didn't want to give Travis the satisfaction of her smiling.

She heard his footsteps approach her. "How did it happen?" asked Travis, more solemnly now.

"What?" Katie asked, even though she knew perfectly well what he was talking about.

"His death."

"Car crash. Drunk guy hit him."

"Oh. My mom went the same way, except _she_ was the drunk person."

Katie looked up. "_Your _ mom died?"

Travis sat down on the floor beneath her. "Mmmm-hmmm."

"B-b-but you always seems so happy!"

Travis shrugged. "Life goes on."

"What was she like?"

"Drunk. But nice. She used to read me stories before bed." After saying that, Travis covered his mouth an turned scarlet, muttering under his breath, "Oh gods, why did I say that?!"

Katie managed a watery smile. "That's cute, though. My dad gave me bubble baths."

Travis looked around suspiciously to make sure nobody was watching. "Don't tell, but my mom used to make me and Connor take bubble baths in _the same tub_ when we were, like, four or something. We always smelled good after, though."

Katie giggled a little. "That's not even bad! Whenever I left the house my dad used to kiss my head outside, and it was _so_ embarrassing!"

Travis laughed. "My mom didn't really kiss. She just hugged. I liked her hugs."

"How old were you when she died?"

"Four. Connor was three. We had no idea what was going on. I think that's why we're not all depressed like _you_," Travis poked her arm. Normally, she would find it annoying, but this time she liked it.

"That's sad."

"I know."

"Do you feel better Katie?"

"I still feel like crap. But before I felt like a bad s word, so I guess, yeah, I'm feeling better."

"Soooo….life goes on."

"I guess it does."

"Are you ready to move on?"

"I think so." It was true. Katie did feel much better now. She felt much more alive, much happier, but still a little bit sad. Katie guessed that would never go away, but she still had to keep moving on. And who would have thought that it was Travis Stoll-Travis, the boy who went out of his way to make her life miserable- who would make her feel better? Katie would have never guessed that.

Travis got up, and walked over to the door. "See ya around, Katie Kat!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Whatever."

"Hey Travis?"

"Yeah?"

"I know I'm always saying that you're mean and heartless, but you really do have a heart."

"Aw, thanks, Katie Kat."

"If you call me that on more time, I swear, I'll tell the whole camp that your mom made you take bubble baths with Connor and that _you liked them_!" Katie said, between gritted teeth. She hated that nickname.

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh yes I would!"

"Alright then…ummm…bye…_Katie_," Travis mumbled, terrified.

"Now _that's_ more like it!"

**That's C for all of you! Did you like the hurt/comfort back there? I normally don't do hurt/comfort, mostly romance/humor, and I'm experimenting, so tell me how it was!**

**Remember to review :D!**

**Happy first day of June!**


	4. D is for Dimple

**Here's D for you guys…**

D is for Dimple

It was a typical day for Katie Gardner. She was busy tending to her strawberries, and of course, Travis Stoll was annoying her. She wasn't exactly sure when Travis had decided that it was okay for him to trample her strawberries and annoy her, because she had never gave him any permission. _That's Travis,_ Katie thought, _doesn't give a grain of salt for the rules_.

"Hey! Katie, these taste good!" Travis asked, mouth filled with strawberries. A pile of strawberry tops lay by his side. Katie glowered at him.

"Travis! I worked so hard picking those! Why can't you find something _else_ to do?!"

"Nothing else _to_ do," Travis said simple, and reached for another strawberry. Katie swatted his hand away.

"Why don't you go terrorize someone with your stupid little pranks?!" Katie demanded. She didn't see why Travis always had to be here when she was picking strawberries.

"OK, first of all, my pranks ARE NOT stupid. It takes lots of time to plan them out and lots of precision to execute them," Travis said matter of factly, "And second: I'm serious, Kates, there's nothing to do!"

"Really? You're camp counselor. Shouldn't you be watching over your cabin or something? Oh, I forgot! You're a lazy bum, and you don't ever do anything that actually helps people!" Katie spat out.

"I am not! I work plenty! You just wouldn't understand. All _you_ do is take care of _your precious little strawberries_!"

"I wouldn't have to always keep an eye on them if _someone_ wouldn't keep trampling them!" Katie gave Travis a menacing glare.

"Well, if you don't want anyone trampling them, why don't you put a fence up!?" Travis demanded hotly. Katie gripped her shovel even tighter to keep from blowing up at him. It didn't work.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?! YOU KNOW WHAT?! JUST GET OUT! OUT! NOW! I'M SICK AND TI-"

Just at that moment Chiron trotted by, a stern look on his face. "Katie! Travis! What are you two up to?!"

Katie instantly dropped her shovel. She hadn't realized that she'd been waving it in the air. "He," Katie started, "_He_ is destroying strawberries! And annoying me! And I'm sick and tired of-"

"Okay, Katie, I think I've heard enough from you," Chiron said, raising an eyebrow at her. Katie knew it was no use yelling. She sighed heavily.

"Well," Travis started, "I was just here, minding my own business-"

"You were not! You were eating my strawberries!"

"Travis! Katie! Enough! Do you two realize, you argue like five year olds? You're _fourteen_," Chiron said, "I want you both to say one good thing about the other."

Travis scowled under his breath. Katie didn't think she'd ever find one good thing about Travis. His personality was annoying. His hair was always messed up. Katie wasn't even sure he brushed it every day. His eyes were nice, but Katie wouldn't admit that out loud. It would sound too much like she liked him, which she most certainly did NOT. He was very tall, but he was very skinny, so that was hardly something to compliment about. Katie sighed heavily.

Travis spoke up first. "Well, Katie's really good at gardening. And when I say good, I mean, like, AWESOME! I refuse to eat strawberries unless Katie grows them," Travis finished. Katie blushed. She had to admit, all that praise from Travis was really nice to hear.

Travis glanced over at her and smiled. It was a playful smile, it was a sweet smile. He had one huge dimple on the right side of his smile, and just looking at his smile made Katie want to smile back.

"His dimple," Katie said, "Travis has this really nice dimple on the right side of his smile."

And she really meant it.

**Awwww…aren't those two adorable even when they fight? How did you guys like D? I know, it was kind of short, I'm really sorry about that! Remember to review:)**

**xoxo,**

**Potato Jam 7! :D**


	5. E is for Emergencies

**I'm back with another update! Thank you, thank you, thank you guys for all of your reviews, favorites, and follows! They mean the world to me:)! I just want you to know that even if I don't get a chance to respond to your review, or thank you for your favorite (either because I'm busy or lazy…most likely the latter:)), I appreciate them all! :D**

E is for Emergencies Involving Elmer's Glue

"Katie. Katie. Katie. Kaaaaatie!" Travis whispered as he urgently, as he repeatedly poked Katie Gardner's forearm. He knew that she would be as mad as a bull when she woke up, but it was an _emergency_. A really, really, really bad emergency.

Self consciously, Travis looked at his reflection in the window. He didn't look_ that_ bad, unless you counted the huge blob of Elmer's glue strewn across his brown curls. As Travis tried to rearrange his hair to make it look the least bit attractive, Katie woke up.

"Travis?! What are you doing in _my _cabin at this hour?!" she asked, obviously shocked. Travis turned around.

"You see, Kates-" he started.

"Oh my gods, Travis! Is that _glue_ in your hair?!"

Travis nodded mournfully.

"But why are you in my cabin?" Katie demanded.

"I thought maybe you could help me get it out," Travis said in a small voice. He couldn't believe that he had actually thought asking Katie for help would be a good idea. He was better off asking Connor for help and dying of whatever crazy plan the two of them cooked up.

"Why do you always turn to me?!" Katie asked, pounding her fists on the bed. Travis sighed.

"Because you're sensible. And smart. And you won't laugh at me…not that much at least."

"I'm so flattered," Katie said sarcastically, "But really, Stoll, I was getting to the good part in my dream. It's the part where I maul two sons of Hermes with a pitchfork."

"Fun, fun, fun," Travis remarked sarcastically, and let a small smirk play on his face. He never knew that Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter, the most uptight and strict girl at camp was even capable of saying something like that. He guessed that he'd been spending so much time around her, he'd rubbed off on her or something.

They stood awkwardly like that for about five minutes, studying the ground beneath them. Finally, Katie broke the silence. "So I'm guessing you want me to help you to get it out?"

"Ummm…yes?"

"That's good, Stoll, because I was just thinking of the perfect way to get it off…"

* * *

"Do…you…have…to…scrub…so…freakin'…hard…Kates?!"

"Well, if you want it out, that's what we're going to have to do. Unless you want my to cut your hair off…"

"Well, it _might_ be better than getting my hair washed in a _girl's_ bathroom sink with _girl's _ shampoo," Travis muttered.

"What was that?" asked Katie as she squirted a blob of girly smelling shampoo onto his curls. Travis groaned. They had probably used half the bottle of shampoo by now.

"Nothing," Travis said, as he bent his head down while Katie rubbed the shampoo all over his scalp. After about five minutes of aggressive rubbing (Travis thought she was only rubbing his head in this hard because she still hadn't forgiven him for the Easter Bunnies prank), Katie finally turned on the faucet, and rinsed out his hair.

"Finally!" Travis sighed with relief as he picked his head out of the sink.

"Yeah," Katie said as she got a wad of paper towels from the dispenser. "You'd better be thankful, because I just wasted an hour of beauty sleep and half a bottle of shampoo on you, Stoll!"

"Yeah, well, I would've been okay with you just-hey what are you doing?!" Travis pulled away from Katie, who was standing on her tip toes, drying his hair with paper towels.

"Just drying your hair, stupid. You don't expect to go to bed with wet hair, do you? You could get a head ache."

"Aw, that's sweet! You actually care about me!"

"No, I don't. I'm just looking out for you, so that your poor brother doesn't have to put up with your whining about how your head hurts tomorrow."

Travis grumbled something incoherent, as Katie finished drying his hair and threw the paper towels out.

"Okay, Stoll," she said, shoving him out of the girl's bathroom, "You can go now."

"Um, bye? Thanks, Katie-Kat. For washing my hair. With girl's shampoo."

Katie laughed. "Hey, Travis? One question: How _did_ you manage to get all that glue in your hair?"

"I was making a card." Travis added, "For a girl."

"Oh," Katie said. Her face fell.

_If only you knew, Katie, if only you knew_, Travis thought as he walked off into the night.

**How was E guys? Review! :)**


	6. F is for Friends (Sort Of)

**Argh! I'm so sorry I made you guys wait FOREVER for this one. This one's much longer than the last two or three, and it has WAY more Tratie, so I hope that makes up for it! :D**

F is for Friends…Sort Of

_The perfect last day of camp,_ Katie thought as she walked away from the pavilion alone. She had just finished the last of her Chinese noodles, and that sweet and spicy taste still lingered in her mouth. Katie sighed. She had to admit, she was kind of going to miss camp. She would have to go to mortal school for NINE whole months, where she had only one best friend and would be teased, bullied, and pushed around constantly. The only perk was that since her father's death, arrangements had been made so that Katie would live with her Aunt Margaret, who, all though she was old, was bunches of fun. Smiling at the thought of living with Aunt Margaret, Katie rounded the edge of the pavilion, and set out for the Demeter cabin.

"HEY! KATIE-KAT! KATIE! HEY!" a voice called out to her. Katie rolled her eyes. Travis Stoll. Another perk of going to mortal school-she wouldn't have to deal with Travis and his whiny brother.

Before Katie could turn around, someone grabbed her hand, and yanked it hard, causing Katie to turn her head in their direction."Hi," said Travis sheepishly, "I didn't mean to dislocate your arm or anything, I just wanted to get your attention."

"You can stop holding my hand now, you know," Katie said, annoyed, as she tried to wriggle out of Travis's grasp. Travis only tightened his hold.

"But I like holding your hand!" Travis whined, giving her puppy dog eyes.

"First of all, those don't work on me. Second of all, if we hold hands, people will think we're…" Katie trailed off.

"Together?" Travis asked, smirk on his face. "And would that be a bad thing?"

Katie thought for a moment. To any other girl, it would be a good thing. But to Katie, it would be a bad thing. Still, she couldn't help but think about how cute he was, with his clear blue eyes and elfish ears. Just thinking about that made her stomach fizzle, and a warm feeling swept over her. _No! You and Travis are archenemies!_ Katie reminded herself. _He's the bane of your existence! The boy who tramples your strawberry plants! The one that deserves to die in a hole!_ But still, she couldn't shake the thought out of her head of how nice it might be to kiss Travis Stoll. He looked like a good kisser. Maybe even an expert-

"KATIE!? Are you in there?" Travis yelled, waving his free hand around Katie's face. Katie jumped back to reality with a start, and swatted Travis's hand away. To her relief, Travis finally let go of her other hand.

"Sorry, I blanked out there for a few seconds," Katie told him.

"That's okay. Hey, where were we?"

"I can't remember," Katie lied, even though she remembered perfectly well where they were.

"Oh," said Travis. For a few minutes, they walked in silence. Mosquitoes flitted around, cicadas chirped, and fireflies began to light up as the sun started to dip below the horizon. The air smelled fresh, with the smell of burnt food mixed in. _It's perfect here, _thought Katie, _If I wasn't with Travis, it might be EVEN better_.

"It's beautiful here," Travis said, reading her thoughts.

"Yeah," Katie replied.

"Are you going to miss me?"

Katie snorted. Would she miss him? _No,_ said one half of her. But the other half begged to differ. Somewhere, deep inside her conscious, Katie knew that she would miss Travis Stoll. A lot.

Instead of telling him that, she settled for smirking and saying, "Not really."

"But we're friends!" Travis pointed out, looking a little hurt that Katie wouldn't miss him.

"_Friends?!_ " Katie asked incredulously, "Travis, we are anything _but_ friends!"

"If we weren't friends, than I wouldn't be walking with you now," Travis pointed out.

"Yeah, but you only do that 'cause your annoying!"

"Sheesh, Kates. I'm not that annoying."

"Yes, you are!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes-"

"See Kates? We're arguing about something really stupid. That's the kind of things friends do."

"Miranda and I don't, and we're best friends," Katie replied.

"Me and Connor argue all the time, and we're practically joined at the hip!"

"That's because you two are brothers," Katie argued.

Travis rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Aaaaanyway, are you excited for mortal school or whatever?"

"Not really. I actually hate it. I get pushed around a lot," Katie admitted.

Travis's expression hardened for a moment, but then his features returned back to normal. "You should beat them up with a rake," Travis suggested. Katie shoved him into a tree.

"Why is it always me?" she heard Travis mutter as he rubbed the back of his head and staggered towards her. Katie chuckled, and Travis glared at her.

"Hey Travis?" Katie said suddenly. Something had been bothering her for the last few days that she needed to get cleared up…

"Yeah?"

"Remember when you got all that glue in your hair?"

"Please don't remind me. I still smell like a girl!"

Katie ignored his comment. "Well, when I asked you why you had glue in your hair, you told me you were making a card for a girl. Who was that girl?"

"Well," Travis started, a blush creeping up his cheeks, "There was this really, really cute girl I was going to send it to, but then, uh, _things_ happened, and I kinda had to trash it. So, yeah, that's what happened," Travis said, flashing Katie a nervous smile.

"But who was the cute girl?" Katie asked impatiently. Travis hadn't answered her question yet.

"Just this girl," Travis mumbled, looking down at his shoes.

"WHO WAS THE FREAKIN' GIRL?!" Katie yelled in his face, her impatience finally getting to her.

"Okay, okay!" Travis exclaimed. "Some daughter of Aphrodite. She's new. I didn't know her name. Why do _you_ care so much?"

Katie didn't respond. A daughter of Aphrodite! She should've known. Of course Travis would fall for some beautiful, air headed girl. It was stupid to think that the card could've possibly been for-

"Um, Katie? I think we're at your cabin," Travis said, tapping her on the shoulder. Katie glanced around, and saw that, yes, she was right in front of her cabin.

"Well," Katie said, heaving a sigh, "This is it."

"Yup," Travis said. For a moment, they stood awkwardly in front of the Demeter cabin's door. Then, Travis held out his arms.

"A hug?" Katie asked skeptically. She wasn't exactly sure how she felt about Travis, and not knowing how to feel about someone makes it extremely awkward when they want to hug you. Like now.

"Why not?" asked Travis, wrapping his arms around her.

For the first few seconds, Katie wasn't exactly sure what to do. Hug him back? Put her head on his shoulder? Pull away? Finally, Katie decided on hugging him back. She felt Travis rubbing the back of her Camp Half Blood shirt, and rolled her eyes. Travis was so immature. _He's really checking to see if I have a bra on? How old is he? Ten?_

Katie had never really appreciated the beauty of hugging someone, especially a boy. Travis was very warm-ish, and he smelled nice, like chocolate. Katie decided that she liked boys that smelled like chocolate. She tugged at a lock of his hair. She felt it slip a through her fingers as she twirled it around and around again. Katie sighed. This was-

"Katie! Katie-kat! What are you doing to my hair?" Travis demanded through his teeth. Katie was brought back to her senses by the sound of his voice. Why was the playing with his hair? Why was her head buried in his shoulder? Why was she even _hugging Travis Stoll?!_

Katie abruptly pulled away from him, and stepped back a few feet. "Sorry," she said quickly, "It was totally an accident."

"Uh-huh," Travis said, raising his eyebrows to show Katie that he didn't believe her.

"Sooo…bye?"

"Bye, Katie-Potatie," Travis said softly as he took a few steps away from the cabin.

"You haven't used that one in forever," Katie whispered. She doubted that Travis had even heard her, but apparently he did, because he said, "Well, I'm kind of running out of nicknames!"

"Good!" Katie called. Travis was twenty feet away now. Thirty. Forty. Getting smaller and smaller. Going away. She saw him approach the Hermes cabin, wave, and then disappear through the open door.

Katie waved back even though she knew she couldn't see her by now. She smiled to herself as she opened the Demeter cabin's door. _I guess me and Travis are friends…sort of._

**Is it just me, or was that chapter horrible? I'm pretty sure I switched tenses at least once, and that part where they are hugging each other was just SO awkward! No matter how many times I try to edit it, though, it's still awkward! I guess I'm just not that good at writing about hugs :/**

**Yesterday, something awesomesauce happened :)! A few of my friends and I went to Friendly's and we saw this guy that looked ****_exactly like Percy Jackson!_**** Then, when were leaving, we saw a guy that looked just ****_like Leo!_**** Creepy…fictional characters are living among us ;) **

**Remember to review guys:) I'm going to give all of you reviewers virtual Oreos, because we have, like, three packs in my pantry :D**


	7. G is for Girlfriend

**Time for G! Wow, chapter seven already :) We're moving through this alphabet like *snaps fingers*!:D Hey, remember back to the last chapter, F is for Friends…Sort Of? Well, if you remember, Katie was leaving camp because the summer ended (and Travis gave her that hug…D'AWWW!:D). This chapter picks up from when she returns to camp again. Now Travis and Katie are FIFTEEN:)**

**You know how you guys are always asking me, "When do you update?" and "WHY AREN'T YOU UPDATING? I'M SO MAD I COULD KILL YOU!"? Well, a few days back, I made a blog (www . potatojam7 . wordpress . com, erase the spaces. Or I have the link up on my profile page!) where I'll post update information, future story ideas, fangirly stuff, and update extras. Check it out if you want to! :)**

G is for Girlfriend

When Katie Gardner finally got back to Camp Half Blood, she was not expecting Travis to have a girlfriend. A hot one, too.

She was tall with long legs, a perfect body, red hair, and no freckles. Her name was Bridget, too. She was everything Katie wasn't-Bridget was tall, Katie was short. Bridget had long legs, Katie's were short and stout (at least that's what Katie thought). Bridget had perfectly straight teeth, Katie was wearing a retainer. Bridget's hair always looked so perfect-whether flat ironed or curled, while Katie's hair looked like a curly, frizzy mess. Bridget always knew exactly what makeup to wear, Katie looked like a demented clown if she even tried to wear make up.

She guessed that it made sense, because Travis was nothing short of sexy himself. He wasn't that-skinny-boy-who-always-played-pranks and was thought of as "good flirting practice" anymore. He wasn't even kind of sort of cute anymore. He was _GORGEOUS_. He'd grown a couple of inches in the year she'd been gone, and his eyes were as blue and clear as ever. He was still skinny, but his arms weren't spaghetti sticks anymore. They were _toned_. His ears still looked like Peter Pan's and his hair was still as curly and wild as ever, but for some reason it all contributed to his overall gorgeousness.

The most annoying part about it was Bridget and Travis were _everywhere_. At breakfast, feeding each other. _Why does Travis need someone to feed himself?! He's perfectly capable!_ Katie thought stormily one day. Travis was also always in the strawberry fields, too, except he never came to annoy Katie-he came to make out with Bridget. Katie had half a mind to whack them both with a rake, but she knew that she was much too nice for that.

Even more annoying than Bridget and Travis was Miranda, Katie fourteen year old sister.

"I think you like him," Miranda teased as she watched Katie yank a strawberry plant out of the ground. Somewhere off in the distance, were Travis and Bridget. Katie kept hearing Bridget giggle, which pissed her off a lot. _Travis's jokes aren't even that funny!_ She thought.

"Like who?" Katie demanded even though she knew perfectly well who Miranda was talking about. That. Travis. Stoll.

Miranda sighed. "Travis. Travis Stoll," she said.

"Travis?" Katie asked, "Please! I'd rather have my eyeballs scratched out then like _him_." This was pretty much Katie's "standard". Whenever anyone accused her of liking Travis (which had happened exactly forty seven times in the last week), she would always tell them the same thing. Even though Katie said it over and over again, she didn't really believe it herself.

"Then why do you keep looking at him?" Miranda asked, raising an eyebrow. Katie felt her face heat up.

"I do _not_ keep looking at him! And even if I do, how can I not? Wherever I go, it's Bridget and Travis!"

"Yep. Definitely likes him."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Not!"

"Do!"

Katie looked up and faced Miranda. "Do you think he likes me?"she asked softly.

Miranda bit her lip. "Weeeell," she started hesitantly, taking her older sister in from head to toe, "Um, he was all over you last year," she finally offered.

"Yeah, but I mean _now_," Katie said.

"…"

"Nevermind," Katie said quickly, pushing back her feelings and returning to the strawberries. To keep her mind off of things, she glanced up at the sky. It looked like it was going to rain at any second. Dark, puffy clouds hung from the sky like ugly bruises.

Glancing to her left, she saw Travis and Bridget walking their way, holding hands. Katie's heart skipped at least five beats as Travis drew nearer. Even the fact that Bridget was with him didn't annoy her. Finally, Travis and Bridget reached the spot where Katie was tending to her strawberries. A shiver ran up Katie's spine. She turned around and caught Travis's eye just as he approached her.

For a second, he did nothing. Then, his face opened up into the hugest, most beautiful, most adorable smile and he said, "Hey, Katie-kat!"

The sky opened up and the rain started pouring. But to Katie, it felt like the sun had just come out.

**That's G for you! Really short, I know. These chapters are starting to become more like drabbles than oneshots;)**

**By the way, if any of you guys has a blog, just shoot me a PM about it or tell me about it in your review! I'd be happy to follow you :)**

**Hope all of you reviewers enjoyed those Oreos from the last chapter XD! This chapter I'm going to give all of you reviewers rakes, in case you need to whack your crush's girlfriend, like Katie should've ;) Or you can use them to scratch the eyeballs out of your little sis/bro when they annoy you. Hahaha, just kidding , I love my little sister, although I'll admit there ****_are_**** somedays when I seriously do consider using a rake…;)**

**Remember to review! :D**


End file.
